Les sorciers et sorcières
by Les millions d'Amis
Summary: La vie de Harry Potter n'est pas drôle, pourtant, ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui manque. Un demi-géant, un fantôme, un homme qui ressemble au père noël, un autre qui ressemble à Batman et encore un autre avec un lien de parenté avec les gobelins... Non définitivement, Poudlard et ses occupants ne sont certainement pas fait pour être pris au sérieux.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer :**_ Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 _ **Note :**_ Il y aura toutes sortes de couples ou tout simplement de blague. Ce n'est pas une histoire qui se suit.

 _ **Auteurs :**_ Asmoddet et Nekho

 _On est un groupe_

 _Le groupe : Les millions d'Amis_

* * *

\- Les hommes intelligents sont toujours dans le doute. Seuls les imbéciles sont constamment affirmatifs, annonça Lockart avec un sourire éclatant

\- Vous en êtes certain ?, demande Harry, innocemment.

\- Absolument certain !, S'exclama l'auteur avec un immense sourire faisant chavirer le cœur des dames.

\- Je me disais aussi, un professeur de DCFM intelligent cette année serait trop demandé, murmura moqueusement le survivant.

\- Tais toi Harry, peut être qu'il est con mais certainement pas sourd, chuchota Weasley en se penchant vers son ami.

\- Retenue Monsieur Weasley, ce soir après le repas, vous m'aiderez à signer mes autographes, dit le professeur en reprenant en suite son cours.

\- Ah oui, tu avais raison Ron.

\- Pour une fois... Ricana Draco en fixant le rouquin.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est pas comme-ci ça t'été arrivé, répliqua Harry.

\- Je t'emmerde Potter ! Répondit le serpentard.

\- J'avais remarqué merci.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclamer :**_ Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 _ **Note :**_ Il y aura toutes sortes de couples ou tout simplement de blague. Ce n'est pas une histoire qui se suit.

 _ **Auteurs :**_ Asmoddet et Nekho

 _On est un groupe_

 _Le groupe : Les millions d'Amis_

* * *

\- Les profs sont vraiment malhonnêtes, dit Ron à Harry. Tu sais que je suis assis à côté de Hermione.

\- Oui. Et alors ? Questionna le survivant, visiblement curieux.

\- L'autre jour, quand on a fait le contrôle d'histoire de la magie, j'ai tout pompé sur elle, mot à mot, expliqua le rouquin.

\- Et le fantôme s'en est aperçu ? Demanda l'élu du monde sorcier.

\- Pas du tout... Mais elle lui a mise O et, à moi, P, pleurnicha le meilleur ami du brun.

\- C'est peut-être parce que le professeur ne peut pas tourner la page de son livre étant fantôme et qu'elle aussi, les gobelins le font chier... Du coup, bam, mauvaise humeur,

informa Harry.

\- Et si je lui tourne sa page, elle me donne un O ?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclamer :**_ Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 _ **Note :**_ Il y aura toutes sortes de couples ou tout simplement de blague. Ce n'est pas une histoire qui se suit.

 _ **Auteurs :**_ Asmoddet et Nekho

 _On est un groupe_

 _Le groupe : Les millions d'Amis_

* * *

\- Quelqu'un a appelé une marque de shampoing "Snape", s'exclama Dean, mort de rire.

\- C'est bien... Elle se prépare à la faillite... Elle est précoce, rigola Seamus.

\- C'est qui le créateur ? Questionna Ginny qui écoutait la discussion.

\- Prince de sang-mêlé, annonça Dean avec un sourire narquois.

\- Snape doit être en train de convulser de colère, murmura Seamus en rigolant comme un malade

 **SS / SS / SS**

\- Mon shampoing est trop bien ! Je suis un putain de géni ! Un putain de gros géni aux cheveux doux, s'exclama Severus, sous la douche.

\- Parrain, tu devineras jamais comment s'appel mon nouveau shampoing, cria la voix de Draco, venant du salon.

\- Mouahahah ! Mouahahah ! Je devrais peut être utiliser ma photo comme logo pour mon shampoing ?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclamer :**_ Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 _ **Note :**_ Il y aura toutes sortes de couples ou tout simplement de blague. Ce n'est pas une histoire qui se suit.

 _ **Auteurs :**_ Asmoddet et Nekho

 _On est un groupe_

 _Le groupe : Les millions d'Amis_

* * *

\- Monsieur Potter... Dites moi, qu'est ce que cette potion ? Interrogea froidement le professeur.

\- Hum... Attendez, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue, commença Harry en penchant légèrement vers Hermione.

\- Dans ce cas, vous devriez immédiatement la recracher, c'est la goute du mort vivant, grogna Severus.

\- C'est ce que j'allais dire, répondit furieusement le survivant.

\- Dans ce cas, j'accorde un point à Hermione Granger pour avoir la réponse, maintenant... Interrogation surprise, répliqua Snape avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu vois Hermione, je contrôle la situation, souffla Harry, visiblement fier.

\- 5 points en moins Monsieur Potter, vous êtes en contrôle et dans ma classe, siffla rageusement le professeur.

\- Tu disais ? Demanda moqueusement la gryffondor.

\- Tu veux bien me passer les récompenses ? Interrogea maladroitement l'élu du monde sorcier.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclamer :**_ Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 _ **Note :**_ Il y aura toutes sortes de couples ou tout simplement de blague. Ce n'est pas une histoire qui se suit.

 _ **Auteurs :**_ Asmoddet et Nekho

 _On est un groupe_

 _Le groupe : Les millions d'Amis_

* * *

\- La ferme Malfoy, tu as vraiment pas de couilles et encore moins de queue, répliqua furieusement le gryffondor.

\- Vraiment ? Questionna l'héritier de la famille Malfoy en approchant du rouge et or pour prendre sa main et la mettre sur ses parties intimes. Alors ?

\- Franchement, je peux comprendre que tu es un petit creux dans la journée mais glissé une banane à cet endroit, tu la laveras au moins ?! Questionna Harry en tentant de

cacher son sourire.

\- J'aime pas les bananes, bouda Draco, j'aime les pommes vertes.

\- Une pomme n'a pas la forme d'une bite, répliqua Harry en devant rouge vif pour contrôler le rire qui lui venait.

\- Franchement Potter... Cela te dit une salade de fruits ? Questionna froidement le serpentard.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclamer :**_ Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 _ **Note :**_ Il y aura toutes sortes de couples ou tout simplement de blague. Ce n'est pas une histoire qui se suit.

 _ **Auteurs :**_ Asmoddet et Nekho

 _ **Ce texte a été écrit par :**_ Stessy . Fic **(Partenariat)**

 _On est un groupe_

 _Le groupe : Les millions d'Amis_

* * *

\- Bordel Blaise ! Va au lit, je n'ai pas envie d'être malade moi, s'exclama Draco en affichant une mine dégoûté devant la mine de son meilleur ami.

\- Je suis sûr que je suis atteint par la peste moldu, pleurnicha le jeune homme en mettant une main sur son front.

\- Vraiment ? Interrogea Draco avec un faux intérêt.

\- Oui, je t'assure, la peste est de retour, sanglota pitoyablement le noir.

\- Non, impossible, répondit le blond en lisant un livre de potion, tranquillement assit dans son fauteuil.

\- Si, si ! Regarde mon magnifique visage tout blanc, je crois que je succombe à la maladie, s'écria brusquement Blaise.

\- Non, je t'assure. Parkinson n'est pas dans les parages, grogna l'aristocrate.

\- Je parle sérieusement. Mes yeux deviennent déjà vide de vie, cria le malade.

\- Va voir Pomfresh au lieu de m'emmerder ! Et puis, apparemment, même mort tu parles, je dois être maudit, siffla le fils de Lucius.

\- J'ai pas envie de bouger de mon canapé, murmura l'adolescent.

\- Demain on a contrôle en métamorphose, annonça innocemment Draco.

\- Tu as raison, je vais la voir, après tout, le monde serait peiné de ma mort, dit Blaise en filant hors du dortoir.

\- Ah merde ! C'est un contrôle de potion... Tant pis, il le rattrapera, rigola doucement le blond.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclamer :**_ Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 _ **Note :**_ Il y aura toutes sortes de couples ou tout simplement de blague. Ce n'est pas une histoire qui se suit.

 _ **Auteurs :**_ Asmoddet et Nekho

 _On est un groupe_

 _Le groupe : Les millions d'Amis_

* * *

\- Tu veux venir au cinéma avec moi ? Questionna Pansy en faisant les yeux doux à Draco.

\- Non Pansy, certainement pas, en plus c'est moldu, tu veux ma mort ? Grogna froidement le blond.

\- Oh ! Désolé Dracounet... Au moins, on pourra se bécoter pendant toute la soirée, siffla joyeusement la jeune femme.

\- Tu as dis que c'était quand la séance déjà ? Demanda le Serpentard en levant les yeux vers Pansy.

\- ...

Xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxX

\- Oh ! Johnny Depp est vraiment trop canon ! Tu as vu ses fesses ? Murmura joyeusement Pansy avant de se tourner vers son petit ami pour voir Draco en train de discuter avec une autre jeune femme à sa droite.

\- ...

\- J'aurais dû devenir lesbienne...

Xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxxX

\- Draco ? Appela Pansy en cherchant le blond des yeux une fois le film terminé.

-...

\- Draco !? Cria la jeune femme avant de remarquer que l'inconnue n'etait plus là également.

-...

\- J'aurais devenir lesbienne ET choisir une Poufsouffle...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclamer :**_ Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 _ **Note :**_ Il y aura toutes sortes de couples ou tout simplement de blague. Ce n'est pas une histoire qui se suit.

 _ **Auteurs :**_ Asmoddet et Nekho

 _On est un groupe_

 _Le groupe : Les millions d'Amis_

* * *

Draco ouvrit la porte et rentra dans ses appartements suivit de sa mère, Narcissa.

\- Bonjour Draco, salua une voix dans son dos.

Le blond se tourna brusquement vers la source de la voix pour découvrir Hermione, sa petite amie.

\- Oh Draco, qui est-ce ? Demanda froidement sa mère en regardant la jeune femme de haut en bas.

\- Heu... C'est... C'est ma femme de ménage, tenta le blond.

\- Et tu l'autorises à t'appeller Draco ? Questionna Narcissa.

\- Heu... C'est une amie de long date du coup...

\- En faite, Madame Malfoy, votre fils était et je dis bien était, mon petit ami mais étant un parfait connard, certainement les gènes, mon amour pour lui a fait comme la bougie, elle s'est éteinte, s'exclama Hermione en quittant l'appartement tout en claquant la porte derrière elle.

\- Dis moi Draco... Tu ne penses pas que tu as les mêmes goûts que ton oncle Rodolphus en matière de femme mon trésor ?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclamer :**_ Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 _ **Note :**_ Il y aura toutes sortes de couples ou tout simplement de blague. Ce n'est pas une histoire qui se suit.

 _ **Auteurs :**_ Asmoddet et Nekho

 _On est un groupe_

 _Le groupe : Les millions d'Amis_

* * *

\- Maintenant se sera à toi de payer le dentifrice, annonça Severus en continuant sa potion.

\- Et pourquoi je te pris ? Demanda Lucius en levant les yeux de son magasine.

\- Tu te brosses plus les dents que moi, répondit simplement son meilleur ami.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment compliqué... Dans ce cas, tu payeras, à partir d'aujourd'hui, le loyer au complet, dit le blond en retenant un sourire en entendant la potion explosé.

\- Excuse moi, j'ai cru entendre que je devais payer le loyer au complet ce qui est contraire au système de colocataire, expliqua le professeur.

\- Tu passes plus de temps ici que moi, répondit le Lord Malfoy en cachant son sourire derrière son magasine.

\- D'accord, je vais te le payer ce fichu dentifrice ! Foutu Malfoy, grogna froidement le scientifique en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Ne confond pas mon dentifrice avec un tube de tomate, cria Lucius avant que la porte claque.

\- Je sais à quoi ressemble un tube de dentifrice merci ! Répondit Severus.

\- Vraiment ? Questionna Lucius.

\- Je vais plutôt acheter du poison en tube...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclamer :**_ Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 _ **Note :**_ Il y aura toutes sortes de couples ou tout simplement de blague. Ce n'est pas une histoire qui se suit.

 _ **Auteurs :**_ Asmoddet et Nekho

 _On est un groupe_

 _Le groupe : Les millions d'Amis_

* * *

\- Tiens ma mère m'a envoyé un message sur Face de Book , s'exclama Blaise, heureux de reparler de nouveau à sa mère.

\- C'est vrai ? Au comme je suis contente pour toi Blaisou, félicita Ginny en l'embrassant.

\- Bon, elle t'insulte encore, elle me demande si tu es vivante enfin la routine, annonça le jeune homme.

\- Mais pourquoi elle te contacte maintenant ? Demanda la rousse en se mettant dans ses bras.

\- Je ne sais pas, certainement... Ah okey, je sais pourquoi. Tu te rappelles de la blague de Draco ? Questionna Blaise.

\- Cela dépend laquelle ? Interrogea Weasley.

\- Celle où il a posté sur mon mur que j'étais millionnaire et bien voilà... Ma mère n'a plus de mari ni d'argent, ricana Blaise en fermant l'ordinateur.

\- Je me disais aussi, les miracles n'existaient pas, du moins pas encore, rigola Ginny.

\- Quand je vais le dire à Draco...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclamer :**_ Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 _ **Note :**_ Il y aura toutes sortes de couples ou tout simplement de blague. Ce n'est pas une histoire qui se suit.

 _ **Auteurs :**_ Asmoddet et Nekho

 _On est un groupe_

 _Le groupe : Les millions d'Amis_

* * *

\- Crabble ? Tu veux un donut ? Questionna Goyle en lui tendant déjà le plateau.

\- Non merci, refusa le jeune homme en ne jettent aucun regard sur le nourriture.

\- Tu vas bien ? Questionna Blaise en observant Vincent avec des gros yeux.

\- Oui, oui... Pourquoi ? Demanda Crabble en levant finalement les yeux.

\- Tu as refuser de la nourriture... Et je dois avouer que c'est inquiétant, du moins plus que toi en train de manger trois plateaux de pâtes, expliqua Draco.

\- C'est étonnant un... Je suis en train de commencer un nouveau régime qui paraît efficace, annonça Vincent, heureux.

\- Je me demande combien de temps ça va durer, rigola Blaise en retournant dans la lecture de son livre.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Interrogea brusquement Crabble.

\- Il y a une nouvelle boulangerie qui vient d'ouvrir en bas... Informa le noir.

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Bon... Je commence le régime la semaine prochaine, d'accord ? C'est quoi l'adresse de la nouvelle boulangerie Blaise ?


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclamer :**_ Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 _ **Note :**_ Il y aura toutes sortes de couples ou tout simplement de blague. Ce n'est pas une histoire qui se suit.

 _ **Auteurs :**_ Asmoddet et Nekho

 _On est un groupe_

 _Le groupe : Les millions d'Amis_

* * *

\- Cela fera 10 galions, informa Hermoine alors que Cho lui tendait l'argent.

\- Tenez, s'exclama Cho avec un grand sourire.

\- Merci ! Passez une bonne journée, répondit la caissière avant de reprendre son travail avec les autres clientes.

Le pot de peinture tomba sous un mouvement brusque de Cho. Hermione se leva et marcha vers elle avec des pas fermes, fixant froidement son ancienne cliente, s'attendant à des excuses. La chinoise regarda la couleur s'ecouler du pot pensivement.

\- ...

\- Je pense que je vais finalement changer de couleur, elle me plaît plus, répondit Cho en affichant un petit sourire.

\- Excusez moi ? Interrogea froidement la jeune femme, retenant sa colère.

\- Quoi, me regardez pas comme ça ! J'ai le tiquet ! S'exclama la chinoise en affichant une moue ravie.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclamer :**_ Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 _ **Note :**_ Il y aura toutes sortes de couples ou tout simplement de blague. Ce n'est pas une histoire qui se suit.

 _ **Auteurs :**_ Asmoddet et Nekho

 _On est un groupe_

 _Le groupe : Les millions d'Amis_

* * *

\- Bonjour, salua Pansy en fixant l'inconnu pendant une seconde avant de retourner à son magasine.

\- Bonjour, répondit l'homme en gardant ses yeux noirs fixés sur les cheveux marron de sa vis à vis.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Pourquoi vous me fixez comme ça au juste ? Si vous voulez mon numéro, demandez le moi clairement, commença Pansy en sortant un morceau de papier et un stylo.

\- Non, non c'est pas ça... Cependant, peut être que la chenille dans vos cheveux le voudra, dit l'homme mystérieux avec un sourire ironique.

\- ...

\- ...

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, cria la brune, enlevez moi cette bêta ! Vite ! Vite !

\- Mais calmez vous madame, elle n'est pas si grosse, elle est comme ça, montra l'homme en écartant ses mains de 7 ou 8 cm.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Hurla la jeune femme en se levant brusquement. Enlevez là !

\- Attendez, je finis ma page, souffla l'inconnu en gardant son sourire.

\- ...

\- Ah mince, je dois descendre, au revoir madame, salua l'homme avant de quitter le wagon, laissant Pansy droit comme un pique sur son siège et aucune bête sur la tête.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclamer :**_ Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 _ **Note :**_ Il y aura toutes sortes de couples ou tout simplement de blague. Ce n'est pas une histoire qui se suit.

 _ **Auteurs :**_ Asmoddet et Nekho

 _On est un groupe_

 _Le groupe : Les millions d'Amis_

* * *

\- Excusez moi monsieur, vous pouvez garder mes affaires le temps que j'aille au toilette, merci, annonça Ginny avant de courir au toilette les plus proches, laissant le "monsieur" perdu.

 _ **GW/GW/GW**_

\- Bordel ! Mais où sont mes affaires, s'exclama Ginny en tournant sur elle même, à la recherche des bagages.

\- ...

\- Monsieur, je vous avais demandé de surveiller mes affaires juste quelque instant, pleurnicha presque la rousse.

\- Mademoiselle... Je suis malheureusement aveugle alors pour surveiller vos bagages, commença l'aveugle avec un petit sourire.

\- Et alors !? Vous ne pouviez pas poser votre canne deçu espèce d'abrutit, s'exclama Ginny avant de partir en pleurant vers le policier le plus proche.

\- J'aurais mieux fait de devenir sourd au lieu d'être aveugle, foutu anglais, grogna le vieillard avant de partir en marmonnant des insultes.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclamer :**_ Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 _ **Note :**_ Il y aura toutes sortes de couples ou tout simplement de blague. Ce n'est pas une histoire qui se suit.

 _ **Auteurs :**_ Asmoddet et Nekho

 _On est un groupe_

 _Le groupe : Les millions d'Amis_

* * *

\- Alors ? Tu as quelque chose pour moi ? Interrogea Draco avec un sourire charmeur et sincère.

\- Comment ça ? Questionna Astoria en fixant amoureusement son petit-ami.

\- Pour aujourd'hui, dit le blond comme-ci s'était évident.

\- Il y a quelque chose aujourd'hui mon amour ? Demanda la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur son genoux.

\- Heu oui... Mon anniversaire, répondit l'aristocrate en fixant sa femme, visiblement étonné.

\- Voyons Draco ! Tu me connais, JE-N-ENCOURAGE-PAS-LES-FETES-COMMERCIALES ! Comment bien de fois dois-je le dire ? S'exclama Astoria avant de partir, furieuse contre son mari.

\- ON VERRA SI TU DIRAS LA MÊME CHOSE LE JOUR DE TON ANNIVERSAIRE ! Cria Draco en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- TU LUI DIRAS AU CANAPE CE SOIR ! JE SUIS SUR QU'IL SERA INTERESSE PAR TA VENGEANCE INJUSTIFIE !

\- POUR MA PART ! JE SUIS QUE TES PARENTS SERONT CONTENTS DE TE REVOIR SALE GARCE !

\- Même pas vrai...


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclamer :**_ Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 _ **Note :**_ Il y aura toutes sortes de couples ou tout simplement de blague. Ce n'est pas une histoire qui se suit.

 _ **Auteurs :**_ Asmoddet et Nekho

 _On est un groupe_

 _Le groupe : Les millions d'Amis_

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Luna ? Demanda Harry en s'asseyant à côté de la serdaigle à la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

\- J'écris une lettre, expliqua Luna avec un sourire éclatant.

\- A qui ? Questionna le survivant en sortant ses livres de potion et de métamorphose, intéressé.

\- A moi, après tout, on ne sait jamais si je ne deviendrais pas un jour amnésique, répondit la jeune femme comme si c'était une évidence même, sa plume s'agitant sur son parchemin.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Interrogea l'élu du monde sorcier avec un petit sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas encore reçue, dit simplement la blonde en écrivant sa lettre.

\- ...


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclamer :**_ Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 _ **Note :**_ Il y aura toutes sortes de couples ou tout simplement de blague. Ce n'est pas une histoire qui se suit.

 _ **Auteurs :**_ Asmoddet et Nekho

 _On est un groupe_

 _Le groupe : Les millions d'Amis_

* * *

Voldemort faisait face au gardien des portes de l'enfer, il se dit : "Je sais que je ne me suis pas toujours bien conduit, bon d'accord, jamais, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça me ferait aboutir ici."

A ce moment, le gardien lui demande:

\- Il y a un problème? Vous avez vraiment l'air triste. Vous êtes déçu peut-être?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez?! Me voila en enfer. Si j'avais su... J'aurais fait pareil, mais je ne serais pas mort par contre... Répondit Tom en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- L'enfer n'est pas si mal que vous le pensez. Vous y prendrez beaucoup de plaisir. Par exemple, vous aimez boire? Interrogea le gardien.

\- Bien sûr que j'aime l'alcool ! S'exclama le seigneur des ténèbres. Je préfère tuer que boire...

\- Alors vous adorerez les Lundis. Le lundi on boit toute une mer d'alcool. Vous aurez du whisky, du rhum de la téquila, de la bière, du gin, ou autre chose encore. Et tout ça à volonté. La fête dure toute la nuit. Oui vraiment, vous serez fous des lundis. Vous fumez?

\- Oui je fume... Seulement quand je suis triste... Ce qui arrive rarement je vous l'accorde... Bon okey jamais.

\- Eh bien... Vous adorerez les Mardis. Le mardi est le jour où l'on fume. Des cigares les plus raffinés aux cigarettes les plus fines. Vous fumez autant que vous voulez sans vous soucier d'attraper le cancer parce que vous êtes DÉJÀ mort ! Si c'est pas bath ça?! Vraiment, le mardi sera un jour que vous aimerez.  
Vous vous droguez? Questionna le gardien des enfers.

\- Je ne sais pas... Je pense que oui...

\- Ah vous aimerez aussi les mercredis. c'est le jour des drogues. Vous pourrez essayer toutes les drogues qui existent, et sans vous soucier d'enfreindre la loi ou de l'overdose parce que vous êtes déjà mort. Oui, vous aimerez les mercredis. Vous aimez jouer? Interrogea le gardien.

\- Oui j'aime jouer... Avec la vie des gens...

\- Ah que vous aimerez les jeudis, car ce jour là, l'enfer est un vrai casino: Black jack, craps, poker, mais aussi les paris, les courses de chevaux, Tout ce qui se joue! Vous aimerez réellement les jeudis.  
Vous êtes gay?

\- Ben, non. Et puis même les filles ne craquent pas pour mon style serpent...

\- Oh , vous allez détester les vendredis...


End file.
